


Summertime

by panicparade



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alternate Professions, Bartender!Jon, Cafe Owners!Patrick & Pete, M/M, Teacher!Brendon, teacher!gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicparade/pseuds/panicparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d had a shitty week with loads of paper checking and admin work and he was in need of some TLC from his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summertime

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the AU :Alternate Professions square on my [Trope_Bingo Round 2 Card](http://panicparade.dreamwidth.org/1616.html)  
> Title is from [Summertime](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GGh6xxr7UJI) by My Chemical Romance  
> Un- betaed, any mistakes pointed out nicely would be appreciated :)

“Later, Mr. Way!!”

“Have a good weekend, Mr. Way!”

Gerard smiled and waved at the kids walking out the door, eager to escape the school and start the weekend. The summer break was just around the corner and he could feel the kids getting restless, he’s pretty sure he was feeling almost as restless as they were.

He pushed the last of his books into his bag, lung it over his shoulder and walked out of class; he couldn’t wait to start the weekend. As Gerard walked out into the parking lot, shielding his eyes with one hand while searching for his aviators with the other he heard someone calling his name and looked up to see the school’s music teacher leaning against his car.

“Hey Brendon”, Gerard sighed. He loved the guy but right not Gerard only needed to spend time with someone else, someone he hadn’t been able to see the entire week except right before going to bed (with no time for anything else!) because he’d had papers to grade and meetings to attend. Most days he’d get home from school to find a lump sleeping peacefully under the covers and he’d swear on his life that there was nothing more relaxing than getting into bed and curling around the one you love after a really long day.  

“Hey Gee, heading to The Groove?” Brendon asked, peering at Gerard over the top of his car. _Like you don’t go with me every Friday?_ Was what Gerard wanted to snap, but after the last incident where he’d been rude to Brendon, he’d had to sleep on the couch for a week and he really didn’t want a repeat of that.

“Yeah, you want a ride? I don’t think Mikey’s working today,” Gerard said, opening his door and rolling the window down, noting the disappointed expression on Brendon’s face.

“Oh, I guess I’ll just hang out with you guys,” Brendon murmured, looking like a kicked puppy. Seriously, Gerard didn’t get why Brendon and his brother didn’t get their shit together, this was getting ridiculous. Gerard nodded and pulled out of parking, making a mental note to text Mikey to get his ass to The Groove, a mpoey Brendon was an attention whore and he really didn’t want to have to fight for some time with his boyfriend. He’d had a shitty week with loads of paper checking and admin work and he was in need of some TLC from his boyfriend.

They talked about mundane stuff on the ride, who was stealing cookies in the teachers’ lounge, who’s going to be chaperone at the next dance; by the time they reached the old warehouse Gerard was already feeling better. They waved to Pete and Patrick who were lounging outside their café, enjoying the sun. Brendon ran to open the massive gates while Gerard strolled behind him, hands in his pockets. He’d already texted Mikey that Brendon was waiting.

The club was filled with sunlight, all the windows open and facing the large, comparatively empty room. During the day the space was home to artists and poets, the perfect definition of a hipster joint. But at night, with all the blinds pulled down and the blackened windows shut tight, The Groove was one of the most popular clubs in the city and Gerard’s boyfriend was co-owner of the place. Gerard waved to Spencer, co-owner of Groove and his boyfriend’s best friend, who was standing at the bar talking to Jon, who was Spencer’s boyfriend.

“He’s upstairs,” Spencer said, waving at Gerard with one hand while passing Brendon a Diet Coke with the other _(why would anyone want to give him more caffeine?!)_ as he hoped onto the bar. Spencer saw Gerard rolling his eyes at Brendon’s not so subtle glances around the room looking for an absent Mikey Way; Spencer knew how Gerard felt about Brendon and he got it, it was never easy having to be friends with your boyfriend’s ex (He still struggled with Tom and was secretly glad he was always away on photo shoots).

“Of course,” Gerard winked and climbed the stairs, by passing the floor with all the offices and store rooms, climbing till he reached the metal door. Pushing it open, Gerard pulled his sunglasses back down, stepping into the sun.

He smiled when he saw Ryan lying on his stomach on what appeared to be their blanket on the roof. With his large sunglasses that hid half his face and feet up in the air, his mismatched socks proudly on display he looked every bit the dork Gerard had fallen in love with when they had first met at a party at Pete’s house.

Ryan had his earphones on and was moving his head along to a beat only he could hear which is why he only noticed Gerard when he lay down on the blanket next to him.

“Hey you”, Ryan smiled, switching off his music and propping his head on one hand.

“Hey,” Gerard brushed back the hair from Ryan’s face, smiling at the way he leaned into his hand.

“You look tired, is it one of those days?” Ryan asked; concern evident on his face.

Gerard curled his hand around the back of Ryan’s neck, pulling his face down, “Not anymore.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually really loved writing this AU, which means there will be more!!
> 
> Also, guys, I have just one more fic left to complete my Bingo (WooHoo!), so if you want to send over any prompts you'd like to see as a fic just drop me a PM and you'll get a fic! :)


End file.
